Inductive loads are often operated in a manner such that the currents through the loads are rapidly switched. This is the case for the coils in three phase motors. The switching of the current for these inductive loads may be controlled by switching drive transistors, such as power transistors, connected in bridge networks. When the transistors in a bridge network are switched so that the voltage applied to the inductive load is different from the voltage previously applied, there will be a current lag through the inductor. This means that although the voltage across the inductor has changed, the inductance causes the current to lag or remain the same as it was previously for a short period of time. During the time that the current is lagging the voltage, the drive transistors in the bridge network that have just turned on may become reverse biased. When the driver circuit signals the drive transistor to turn on, the drive transistor will thus first be reverse biased by the lagging current in the load, and then be forward biased after the current achieves the same polarity as the voltage. This is undesirable because the input impedance of the drive transistor when it is reverse biased is different from the input impedance when it is forward biased. This changing impedance may adversely affect the current regulator for the driver circuit.